


He's lonely and old, don't blame him

by Themis_Nova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Inflation, Consentacles, Creampie, Deepthroating, Ear Fucking, Eye Trauma, Face-Fucking, Large Insertion, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slime, Sounding, Stuffing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i guess, might have butchered creature anatomy, not an actual slime but ardyn gets slimed up, sorry - Freeform, tentacles where they shouldn't be, who cares, yes that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themis_Nova/pseuds/Themis_Nova
Summary: Ardyn Izunia had lived long enough to know when one of his ideas was bad. And this one was either the worst or the best he’s had in … a few decades, maybe. He took a deep breath after emptying a vial of liquid on himself. He really hoped the pheromones he’d doused himself with said “object of desire” and not “object for ingestion,” not that the latter would make much of a difference for him.aka giving you that self-indulgent tentafuck you didn't know you wanted (tho lbr, tentafuck is always needed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka I wanted to give Ardyn a nice Valentine's day, but all my ships with him have actual, better, healthier ship options, so he ended up finding himself a malboro to fuck. (It's been on his mind for at least a century, let's be real here)
> 
> I may have taken a few liberties with the creature's anatomy, but I'm sure no one will mind, right?

Ardyn Izunia had lived long enough to know when one of his ideas was bad. And this one was either the worst or the best he’s had in … a few decades, maybe. He took a deep breath after emptying a vial of liquid on himself, his expensive coat put away safely, well out of the swamp’s reach. He really hoped the pheromones he’d doused himself with said “object of desire” and not “object for ingestion,” not that the latter would make much of a difference for him.

A sloshing sound not far off announced the arrival of the baited creature. The atmosphere grew heavier as smaller life forms fled from this predator. For its size, the thing was rather fast, Ardyn thought as the malboro’s teeth loomed above him and one of its appendages lifted him up by his leg to dangle dangerously close to them. It seemed to be sniffing him, inspecting him in its own way. Another tentacle followed the first, feeling up his body, apparently trying to make a picture of him. The monster’s skin was slimier than he had expected and his leg slipped from its grasp, only to be caught again, this time flipped to be upright. Ardyn was glad to feel the blood rushing back from his head, his heart hammering in his chest as the creature felt him up, more, thinner, appendages sliding up his leg and under his waistband, soaking his shirt and making his muscles tense against his restraints. It felt like it was everywhere, and when the first one reached his thigh, he shuddered and suddenly, the tentacles sped up in their motions, having figured out the basic layout of his body and he could only gasp, half hard, when the light touches got stronger and there was more movement, searching for _something._ They pushed at him, into him, and though slippery and slick, it was too much at once and he hissed at the stretch, but knowing the thing wouldn't stop and it would hurt more only made him harder, moaning softly at a tentacle curling around his balls, snaking up his dick and the threw his head back and closed his eyes. 

The malboro never stopped its movements, tentacles sliding all over his skin and soaked clothes, probing at every dent and hole they found, his mouth, his nose, even his ears weren’t safe and he gave himself over to pain and pleasure as more, thinner tentacles joined the one already inside his ass, wriggling around, feeling him up on the inside, stretching him and filling him and he was moaning more now, muffled against the slick thing in his mouth, his breathing short and ragged, eyes shut tight as the one that prodded at his nose gave up, too big to fit in, and started to slide into his mouth too, stretching its corners and making them bleed.

Ardyn was glad he'd lost his gag reflex ages ago, writhing under the creature’s relentless touch, jolting when a very small one of its many many “fingers” found its way inside his dick, and that was new. Hot and prickly and _wrong_ and it was all he wanted, being used and filled and _gone_ and he briefly wondered which one of the tentacles would spill into him or if that would even happen and he clenched around the thing probing his insides as much as he could, what with how far the tentacles had already reached inside him, sending fire through him and then suddenly there was liquid in his ear, answering his earlier question and he shook his head, irritated more than anything, held in place as the creature started to really _fuck_ him.

It had added a bigger one to his ass, stretching him impossibly wide, slamming into him in hard, shallow thrusts and he was bouncing up and down, the tentacles in his throat choking him, his vision growing spotty and he could swear he hadn't been this hard in a long, _long_ time. He wanted to cry out and sob and _beg,_ useless as it was, but he was stuck in place, unable to lift even a finger, enveloped by slimy, writhing tentacles and tears in his eyes and full, oh so full. 

One of the appendages in his mouth was probing its roof, trying to slide up into his nose and he could feel movement rippling across it, a pumping motion, more of the foul slime filling his mouth, sliding into his throat and then the liquid that had filled his ear before was shooting through his mouth, coming out at his nose and he snorted, unable to breathe, shaking violently as more and more tentacles started to pump fluids out, on him, into him, and he would’ve _screamed_ had he been able to, his body aching all over, but it was exactly what he had hoped for, filled to bursting, his dick throbbing, burning from things being stuck into places they shouldn’t be, unable to release as the monster did, but it didn’t stop twisting around him, taking _all_ of him. It was fucking his navel, the spaces between his fingers, his _toes_ and it was so absurd he could have laughed, but the tentacle in his throat was relentless and the pressure inside his ass _too much_ and he could only writhe and let tears spill from his eyes as his prostate was prodded at with no mercy, and the one inside his dick had stopped wriggling, it was thrusting now, thrusting and pulsing against the steady flow that desperately tried to get out, only to have more fluid push _in,_ the pain exquisite. He had lost track of time, not unusual for an immortal like him, but he thought light was waning and it couldn’t have been this long, could it? But the malboro was still not letting up, and he was faintly aware he could breathe again, the tentacle in his throat having changed its pace to shallower thrusts and he was coughing and moaning and begging, begging a thing that would never understand his language with a ragged and hoarse voice, pleading it to be able to come as it was still stretching him wide, adding the biggest appendage yet to his already gaping ass and he wondered how his bones weren’t broken yet, his pants torn and lost at some point during his haze.

He felt an almost gentle touch at his cheek, small and bumpy and then there was a prodding at his eyes, shut tight, as it tried to pry his lids apart and he could feel himself twitching as it wriggled into his left eye, pushing around the eyeball, shifting it, hot stabs of pain shooting into his skull and he whimpered, fucking himself down onto the mass of tentacles in his ass as best as he could, moaning when he felt the biggest one inside him widen, seemingly preparing him for something new and then there was a white-hot flash of pain as his eye got scooped out, falling into the swamp, but it would regenerate, just like the rest of his body, and now the thing was fucking his empty eyesocket, having more appendages join it, mixing black blood with greenish slime and tears and come, making a mess of his face and he was sobbing again, wishing for this to end, to _finally_ come, to be left empty and gaping and _complete,_ but it wasn’t allowing him yet, spilling into him again and again.

It was then that he felt something _hard_ and _solid_ push into him, the smaller tentacles stopping their wriggling, emptying their last loads before withdrawing, making room for multiple hard, round objects to be released into him and he realised _it was laying eggs._ It was laying eggs into him, against normal malboro behaviour. These almost fist sized balls should be strung to walls or trees in sticky nests, not stuffed into a living being. Nevertheless, it did just that and Ardyn was too gone to care, welcoming the burn and weight as he continued to sob as the tentacles that had kept him in place withdrew with the last spout of eggs and come inside him, in his eye, on his neck, his chest, his hands and he was finally, _finally_ allowed to come when it withdrew from his dick and he spilled onto himself as he was released to fall into the knee-high swamp, wrecked and filthy and gaping, but still _full,_ and he collapsed, ready to fall asleep, to drown, only to wake up whole again, foreign bodies expelled from his, eye in place where it should be, and sated for another few years. A successful experiment, he thought, unable to keep his head above the stinking water as his vision grew dim.


End file.
